viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Hancock Boa
Hancock Boa (ハンコック･ボア, Hankokku Boa), also known as "Pirate Empress" (海賊女帝, Kaizoku Jotei) is the only female member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. She is also the "Snake Princess" (蛇姫, Hebihime) of Amazon Lily, Captain of the Kuja Pirates and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Sandersonia Boa and Marigold Boa. She was first mentioned by the Risky Brothers at the end of the Thriller Bark Arc when comparing her legendary beauty to the beauty of mermaids. She is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the world. While she currently remains employed within the Seven Warlords, her love for Luffy D. Monkey has caused her to turn against the World Government on a number of occasions, thus putting her status as a Warlord in jeopardy. Her former bounty is 81,000,000 berries Appearance Compared to the abnormal and huge appearance of her sisters, Hancock has a well proportioned figure. She is a very tall (250 cm. (8'2") in height), slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. Her bithday is September 2nd. The Young Past Days As a young child, she looked similar to how she does now, only her side-locks went past her shoulders and were worn in beads, she was shown wearing a small laced top with exotic swirl patterns leaving her mid riff exposed. Her only other piece of clothing is a small lion cloth around her hips. During her escape from Mariejoa as a teenager, she wore rags and tied her hair in pigtails. Before the Timeskip Her attire changes frequently. When first introduced, she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest, even her belly, and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Navy, and red high heel pumps. She then wore a qipao with a hooded cloak which she used it to cover Luffy until they arrived at Impel Down and then took it off during the battle against Whitebeard. During the Whitebeard War, she wore a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps. Upon her return to Amazon Lily, she reverted to her original outfit (with the exception of her cape). In all her outfits, she has worn a pair of golden earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the emblem of the Kuja, with an exception of when Hancock fell ill due to her Love Sickness, during which she wore a red blouse. Her pre-timeskip age is 39. Her beauty is noted by many throughout the world: to one of the Risky Brothers, her beauty rivals only to that of the mermaids, while others like Margaret and Hannyabal claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is also almost always seen with Salome, her large Snake Weapon, which, despite the skull it wears, is usually smiling. Despite Hancock normally looking either calmly beautiful or cute (in an attempt to "apologize" for her actions), when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, with her eyes bulging madly and her teeth bared, as seen when Chaser nearly killed Luffy. Before Hancock fell in love with Luffy, and when she is not around Luffy, her eyes tend to look emotionless, but when she is around Luffy, her eyes show much more emotion, making her look like a girl in love. Along with her sisters, on her back is the slave mark of the Celestial Dragons, something that she was so intent on keeping secret and was willing to petrify anyone (other than her sisters and Elder Nyon) who saw it. In order to make sure it was never seen, she and her sisters concocted a lie that what was really on the sisters' backs were pairs of Gorgon eyes which would petrify anyone who sets eyes on them. Hancock uses this "curse" as an excuse for her and her sisters' Cursed Fruit abilities. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, her attire looks the same as when she was first introduced, except it is colored blue. Her post-timeskip age is 41. Gallery Personality Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her. She also made it seem that she didn't think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she didn't care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Luffy came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Luffy despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Luffy as much as awaiting for the day that Luffy would marry her no matter what and will aways forever be in love with him to the very far ends of the Earth as well. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she didn't want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Luffy D. Monkey and she has since then befriended (even fallen in love with) Luffy, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother. Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Luffy D. Monkey into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he isn't nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Chaser Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jimbei to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Since having met and fallen in love with Luffy, Hancock's hatred towards men has slightly (if not completely) changed. She begins to realize that not all men are the same and seems to treat some men nicer, namely, anyone who is an ally of Luffy. Also, her bitterness and selfishness towards others has changed as well, since Hancock has started to treat others much nicer, going as far as to let the Heart Pirates and Jimbei inside her country to rest and protection for them and Luffy, choosing to slightly lift her countries laws about men and even treating her fellow Kuja with more respect and kindness. Hancock has two running gags about her. The first is that when she looks down on people, she leans backwards so she faces the ceiling (or the sky) above her, apparently looking down on people so much she's looking up. The second is that she appears to dislike small animals, in which she angrily asks who left the animal in front of where she's walking before kicking it away, no matter how cute it is. A Kuja responsibly apologizes, while the offended animal snarls at her, and Hancock advises her to be more careful in the future. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey (love interest and beloved) *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Rayleigh Silvers *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Jimbei *Kuja *Kuja Pirates *Shakuyaku Family *Gorgon Sisters **Sandersonia Boa (younger sister) **Marigold Boa (youngest sister) *Gloriosa (surrogate mother) *Salome Neutral *Fisher Tiger *other Warlords *Whitebeard Pirates Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Men (but somewhat changed) Abilities and Powers Hancock is widely considered to be extremely powerful by friend and foe alike. Ruling beside her sisters, Hancock has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. As the Empress and Captain of the tribe, she is most likely the strongest Kuja warrior. The Kuja believe that "strength is beauty", and since all members of the tribe state that she is the most beautiful in the world, they believe she is very powerful, the strongest among the entire tribe. It is to be noted that only the strongest Kuja warriors are allowed on the country's pirate ships, Hancock and her sisters were strong enough to be there when they were small children, although it is possible they were just apprentices like Tiger D. Monkey, Shanks and Buggy. Her strength is so great that it has even been acknowledged by Fleet Admiral Sengoku of the Navy. Further testament to her strength is how she was one of the three Warlords who managed to leave the war without sustaining any injuries. The fact that she can earn a 81,000,000 berry bounty after her first campaign as a pirate further supports her capabilities. This is shown when she had managed to destroy several Pacifistas single-handedly (by petrifying beforehand the incredibly tough alloy of which they are composed of) without showing signs of exhaustion or injury, where it took the whole Straw Hat Crew (before their two-year training) to take down just one, which left them severely worn out. While it is true that the Pacifistas were programmed not to attack their allies, to destroy so many of them is a difficult task regardless. Her raw strength is very great, she has super-human strength as she can easily break stone (in the form of petrified opponents) with a single kick, capable of breaking several Pacifistas without breaking a sweat (while Sanji nearly broke his leg attempting the same task, though she even used her Love-Love Fruit powers to turn them into stone first) and being able to kick Smoker in his smoke state with her Haki; although she could also use Armament Haki to strengthen her kicks 10 times more. She has been shown to be very adept in hand-to-hand combat, often in tandem with her Cursed Fruit abilities. She was able to fight through many of the New World pirates effortlessly. Similar to Sanji's fighting style, Hancock seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, whether from kicking in-the-way cute animals or her enemies. Though she's stronger in short-range combat, Hancock is also adept in long-range and is capable of using her Cursed Fruit powers to strike her enemies from a long distance. Hancock is also very intelligent, sly, and crafty when the situation demands it, being able to buy Luffy time, using her charms, after overhearing Magellan's plan to halt his infiltration, as well as stealing the key to Ace's handcuffs for Luffy prior to his arrival, knowing it would be useful. Cursed Fruit Hancock was force-fed the Love-Love Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit, by the World Nobles who enslaved her, as a form of sick entertainment. Those who fall in love with Hancock by seduction are susceptible to a range of techniques used by the Cursed Fruit which turn people into stone, from short to long-range attacks. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone as long as they do not have a means to block it out either emotionally like with fear or pain, or simply out of ignorance. Other than that, she has the same standard weaknesses as all Cursed Fruit users. As part of the secret to keep the shame on her back secret, Hancock made the Kuja tribe believe that the power to turn people to stone was a curse given to her by killing a Gorgon monster. Haki Hancock demonstrated two types of Haki: Armament Haki, one of the more common types of Haki used in the series, and King Conqueror's Haki, an ability that only one in a million people can use. She is shown using her Armament Haki to kick Chaser and damage him when he had Luffy pinned to the ground. As she possesses King Conqueror's Haki, it can be assumed that she can knock out a large number of individuals (with the exception of strong-willed people) with a massive burst. Her exact level of mastery has yet to be demonstrated. Weapon She carries with her an extra large white snake with red marks on its body named Salome, that wears a skull with blue hair jutting out of the back and a constant smile. However, aside from using it as a throne as well as to elevate herself above the battle, changing itself into a spiral shape while doing so, she has yet to use it in actual combat. It also has the ability to track and sense things on the ocean floor, shown when it was able to sense Whitebeard's earthquake before it arrived and when it helped Hancock follow Law Trafalgar's submarine. History Horrific Past When Hancock was twelve years old, she and her sisters were included into the Kuja pirate crew and were sailing on their ship, when suddenly, they were captured by slavers and sold to the Celestial Dragons. During her time as a slave, Hancock was fed the Love-Love Fruit to entertain her captors. The three suffered the greatest horrors imaginable, until four years later, a man by the name of Tiger Fisher appeared and while his goal was simply the liberation of the mermen slaves, he freed as many as he could without discrimination. Left with nowhere to go, the sisters were eventually rescued by Elder Nyon, Rayleigh Silvers and Shakuyaku, and brought home, but the The Claw of the Celestial Dragons, the symbol of the Celestial Dragons was burned deep into their flesh. Hancock chose to hide the mark and her Cursed Fruit powers, and disseminated to the fellow Kuja that it was punishment for slaying a gorgon, with her, Marigold and Sandersonia collectively gaining the nickname: the Gorgon sisters, for if the truth is revealed, the three sisters would have nowhere to go. Hancock (after escaping Mariejoa as teenager) was one of the many seen twenty-four years before the main story commenting on Roger's death (or more specifically on the Great Age of Pirates). Unfortunately, despite being freed, the experiences that Hancock went through corrupted her innocence, and she would later grow up to distrust everyone (with the exception of her sisters), men especially. She also especially hates the World Government, in particular the Celestial Dragons. Over the years, despite Elder Nyon's love and mercy, Hancock became cold, burying any warm feelings, kindness and sensitivity deep within her, and although she would later become the Empress of the Kuja, she was selfish, and uncaring towards her people. When Hancock was eighteen, she became the empress of the Kuja and quickly gained a notorious reputation despite her young age, catching the attention of the Navy and even the World Government, who were frightened of her potential, as she had earned a large bounty after only one campaign. Hancock later opted to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea in order to protect her fellow Kuja, by forming a treaty to protect their homeland from the government, preventing them from entering there. Synopsis Skypiea Saga Hancock ignores the invitation to Mariejoa for talks about Crocodile who was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey and arrested by Tashigi for the production of Boogie Powder and trying to conquer Alabasta. Whitebeard War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Major Battles *Boa Hancock vs. Momonga and his crew (Won) *Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Navy vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies (Draw) *Hancock vs. Pirates vs. Navy Officers (Won) *Hancock vs. Smoker (Unfinished) *Hancock vs. Pacifista (Won) *Hancock and Kuja Pirates vs. Navy (Won) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Boa Family Category:Amazon Lily Islanders Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Antagonists